


Sports May Be Banned, But Not Watersports

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Caught, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Desperation Play, F/F, Housemates, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pee, Piss Play, Quarantine, Roommates, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: You are housemates in quarantine. You've taken up staying hydrated as a hobby, but you can't get into the bathroom...Gender Notes: reader is sub and does the peeing, then the dynamic switches. Script refers to the listener being wet/hard (as alts), calls them 'girl', and refers to the listener's cunt.Yay watersports!Original Post: 4th June 2020
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other
Kudos: 4





	Sports May Be Banned, But Not Watersports

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

[sfx: birds]

Hey, come on out!

It’s so nice to be out here after a day cooped up working in my room. How was your day?

I’m glad. Quarantine is dragging…

Yeah. I see Sarah’s in the bath again.

Well, we can check on her if she’s not out by like 9.

Oh, this? It’s my new health thing. You know you’re meant to drink 3L of water a day, right? I thought I’d give it a go. Especially since it’s hot. I didn’t get very far this morning though, I was in meetings, so I had to catch up after lunch. But look – I’m nearly done.

No, it’s been going well. I can’t say if I feel any healthier yet, I guess it must take time.

[playful ribbing] What do you mean “more harmless than my other health kicks”? Screw you!

Hey, don’t spill it, I’ll lose count!

Who’s on the rota for dinner today? [sigh] I thought it might be.

Yes I have a plan! I’ll go in a bit.

Do you think I can kick Sarah out the bath? I really need to go…

No, you’re right. I’m just going to see if she’s got out. 

[indignant] No I won’t disturb her! I’ll be really quiet.

[sfx: footsteps]

No, she’s still in there.

Don’t laugh at me! It’s good for you! This is just …a side effect.

[indignant] Yes, I can hold it! Fucksake, what do you take me for?

No I won’t go in the flowerbed, don’t be gross! I’m not peeing in front of you!

I don’t care if you look away! You’d still know!

No, don’t get me a bucket, you weirdo!

I can wait.

[pause]

Stop laughing at me!

[gradually getting more desperate]

Yes, alright, I’m pacing! It’s normal to pace! It’s my garden too!

No I won’t go in there! What’d I do? Just knock on the door like “Oh Sarah! Would you mind awfully if I barged right in and took a piss next to you?” I’m not gonna do that.

I’m gonna be fine. [clearly lying] I’m not desperate.

[pause]

Shut up! Can’t you find something else to amuse yourself with?

[sigh] No, I suppose not. Fucking quarantine.

You’re acting like this is the most fun you’ve had the whole time.

Are you like, INTO this?

[suspicious] Hmm…

Fuck.

[singsong] Fuck fuck fuck.

I said, shut up!

Ok, I am being distracting. Argh! I’m distracted. This whole thing is distracting! I need to go so badly.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Yes, I can hold it.

I’m sure! I – [a bit escapes]

[squeak]

Nonononono…

No, there’s nothing to see! Fuck off!

Aaaagh!

[quiet panic] Oh fuck.

[the seal is broken, and you can’t stop it all coming out]

[optional pee sounds until I say stop. ]

[distressed] Oh fuck. Aaah!

Oh God. Oh no. Nononono.

[embarrassed] Aaah! I’m so sorry!

I can’t stop it!

Oh God. I can’t believe you’re seeing this.

[improv any other lines you’d like to include here]

[sob/giggle] It’s warm.

Oh my God I’m soaked.

[finish pee sounds]

[sigh of relief]

I’m sorry.

What do you mean, “don’t apologise”?

Yeah, I feel better.

[sheepish] It was kinda fun…

[vindicated] Hey! I *said* you were into this!

[perhaps part laughing part crying]

I can see it in your face. You’re not embarrassed. At least, not for me…

[shy, flirtatious] You really liked it?

Tell me.

[slowly becoming aroused] You liked how I lost control?

Well, who’s squirming now?

I can see how turned on you are.

What would you do about it? If you had the choice?

Or… I could touch you.

Come over here.

[kiss]

Yeah, I’m still drenched… Do you want to feel?

Go on.

[gasp/moan]

Should I take them off? They’re wet through…

Not yet? Ok.

Fuck, the way you look at me… I do want to touch you.

[kiss]

Let me reach… Ok, pull them down.

Wow, you’re so wet! You really enjoyed that, huh? It turned you on to see me get so desperate I pissed myself?

[while touching her]

Does stuff like this always turn you on?

Do you like, watch porn of it?

[whispering maybe] You know, I kind of enjoyed it too.

I was so embarrassed, but… to feel that release… That’s what you like, isn’t it?

[a bit surprised] You want to touch me instead? Ok.

Go on then, reach into my wet pants.

[gasps]

[moans escalate as she touches you]

Mmm that feels good.

I guess I’m wet too…

Yeah, you can pull them down.

Are you touching yourself as well?

That’s hot.

Mmm yeah, like that.

Yes! Please go inside me.

[she enters you with her fingers]

Oh, ok, yeah, kneel. Are you kneeling in the wet patch? You dirty girl.

Is that what you like? To kneel in my fresh piss?

Mmf, your fingers inside me…

Is there a good view down there?

Is there something more that you want? Did you kneel for a reason?

Don’t be shy…

[teasing] You have to ask…

[she asks]

[gasps] Yes, you can lick me.

[she does. Moans]

Oh my God!

Can you taste it?

[surprised at how much that turns you on] Oh!

You like it? You like the taste of my cunt when it’s sharp with piss?

Oh, your tongue feels so good!

Yeah, like that. Just there!

I’m so close!

Don’t stop!

[improv orgasm]

[catching your breath, giggles]

Mmm, that was good. Are you almost there?

That’s it, come for me. I wanna see you *actually* get off on this.

That’s it. Oh yeah.

[improv her orgasm]

Mmm, was that good?

Haha, yeah I – oh! [enter 3rd housemate Sarah]

Sarah! You’re, er… done in the bath… Er…

I can… er… explain…


End file.
